Scutum
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: Their future as a stable was uncertain, but their love and dedication to each other would never falter. M/M/M/F. Warnings inside.


Scutum

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. I only own the OC (Ms. Allie, again).

Warning: This story contains a relationship made up of four people. (m/m/m/f) Don't like, don't read. Just click that little back button and we'll pretend like this never happened. Contains slash/het sexual situations, slight BDSM, roleplay, rough sex, language, romance, angst, and drama. Buckle up people! :)

_'The scutum was a large rectangular curved shield made from three sheets of wood glued together and covered with canvas and leather, usually with a spindle shaped boss along the vertical length of the shield.'_

Allie ran down the corridor to the trainer's room, her heeled boots clomping along the way. The boys, her boys, had just been brought back through gorilla after their grueling and heart wrenching match against Evolution at Payback. They had won, but at great cost. Bursting through the door, she felt her heart stop at the sight before. Three different sets of trainers working on the three different figures laying on the exam tables.

"Where's Allie?" She heard the two toned man grumble from his position on the table nearest her.

"Stop touching me! I want Allie," she heard the blonde man rasp from the table closest to the other.

"Allie!" The third yelled from the furthest table from her, laying on his stomach.

Not knowing who to start with she announced herself to the room, "I'm here, boys." She approached the two toned man first, his deep brown eyes locked on hers in relief. She stroked his bearded face gently, trying to relax him. "Calm down, Sethie. Let the trainers work on you," she soothed, before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I just want us all to go home," Seth groaned, when she pulled back. Reaching out to her, he ran his fingers through her black and purple hair.

"I know, but first we have to make sure you, Dean, and Roman are all ok, baby," she hummed, kissing him again. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze as she felt him relax, she then moved on to Dean.

Seeing her come into his vision, Dean reached out to her instantly. "Relax, baby," she cooed at him, watching his blue eyes search hers trying to find relief from the pain. "I'm here." Dean pulled her in tightly, almost pulling her onto the table with him. Under normal circumstances she would have found it amusing, but her boys were in pain and looking for comfort from the only person they would accept it from.

"Please, get us out of here, baby," Dean pleaded. "You can take care of us." It was heartbreaking to see her strong, dominant men reduced to scared, lost and child-like.

"I will," she promised him, "As soon as I know that you guys don't need to go to the hospital." He groaned in disagreement, before she began placing light kisses along his face, landing a lingering one to his lips. After running her fingers gently through his hair, she pulled back, "Be good and we can get out of here sooner," she said, before moving on to her big man.

Her heart and stomach both lurched, as she saw the angry welts and bruises across his back, tears filling her blue eyes. She stood beside him for a moment, feeling helpless, wanting to touch him, to comfort him, but scared of hurting him.

"Baby girl," his deep voice choked out in pain. She moved towards his head and crouched down to his eye level so he could see her.

"Hey Ro," she breathed out shakily, looking into his pain filled grey eyes. She gently brushed away some loose hair that was draped across his face. "Are you ok, Sweetie?"

"Better, now that you're here," Roman winced out, as he shifted his body slightly in order to see her better. She kept her hands away from his bruised body, even though they itched to touch him, something that Roman obviously picked up on. "Don't be afraid to touch me, baby."

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered out to him, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Please, don't cry," Roman pleaded softly to her. "We need you to be the strong one this time." Roman gave her a concerned look, as he continued, "They think Dean has a concussion and Seth has bruised ribs. Are they ok?"

Allie gave him a small smile, her heart melting at his concern for his brothers in arms. "They'll be ok, Ro."

"I tried to get to them. I tried to protect them," he wheezed in pain and heartache. "I failed them."

"You didn't fail them, baby," she said in an attempt to comfort him vocally. "They were trying to protect you too. That's what we do. We protect each other." She bravely reached out and smoothed her hand down his tattooed arm, making Roman sigh in relief, before kissing him softly on the lips.

Allie walked back and forth between tables, while her boys were examined by the training staff. After running some basic checks, the trainers all deemed them able to leave, none of them needing the care of a hospital. She got them all up and on their feet, making sure they were as sturdy as possible before they made their way to the locker room.

Allie supported Seth as they walked, while Dean and Roman struggled down the corridor behind them, supporting each other as best they could. Dean doing his best to avoid the damage to Roman's back.

The group finally manage to stumble into the locker room and Allie was quick to push all of them onto the couch to rest while she gathered up all of their belongings. A loud knock on the door startled all of them, before it swung open revealing Roman's cousins, Jimmy and Jey.

"Need a hand?" Jimmy asked, shooting a small smile towards Allie. She smiled warmly at the twins, mouthing a 'Thank you' to them.

"Can you get big man up?" She asked as she continued moving around the room, throwing clothes, tape, nutrition supplements, and other various items into their respective bags. "Just watch his back."

The twins nodded, as they approached Roman, who snapped out at them, while he, Dean, and Seth watched Allie begin loading herself up with bags, "Don't let her carry all that." Dean and Seth were already on their feet, moving towards her, intent on relieving some of the burden.

"It's fine boys," Allie said, holding up her hands in front of her to stop their movement. "I'll manage. You just get yourselves to the car." Taking the rollaways from her, Dean and Seth lead, the twins and Roman out of the locker room, while Allie brought up the rear, carrying the rest of the bags.

After getting the bags into the large SUV, Seth climbed into the passenger seat, adjusting the seat to his comfort. Dean climbed into the backseat on the driver's side, while the twins helped Roman into the backseat on the other side. Dean had adjusted himself so one leg rested along the back of the bench seat, with the other resting on the floor, leaning against the door. Roman dragged himself along the seat and laid down on his side between Dean's legs, resting his head on Dean's left thigh.

Allie tossed the rest of the bags into the car, then thanked the twins with hugs and kisses to their cheeks, before slipping into the driver's seat. Moving the seat up a little to give Dean more leg room. She adjusted the rearview mirror down to look at the two in the backseat. Dean had his head rested against the glass of the window, his eyes closed, while he dragged his right hand through Roman's long, black locks. She gave them a small smile, before readjusting the mirror and looking to Seth.

Seth sat, facing forward, with his head down, staring at his lap. Allie grasped his chin with her right hand, turning his head to look at her. Seth's eyes blinked lazily, while watching her with a sad expression on his face. She leaned towards him, giving him a deep kiss, that made him moan deep in his chest and kiss her harder, like it was the last time.

Pulling back, she gave him a comforting smile, before ruffling his hair lightly, turning back to the steering wheel and starting the car. The drive was silent, except for the occasional groans from the boys when they hit a bump, followed by a soft apology from Allie.

One they reached the hotel, Allie left their arena bags in the car, only grabbing the necessities, watching as the boys helped each other out of the car. Seth and Dean stood on either side of the large Samoan, each of them wrapping one of his arms around their shoulders and helping him into the building, with Allie once again following behind them.

Once inside their hotel room, the smaller two helped Roman to the couch, sitting him down. Allie smiled, watching while Dean and Seth fussed over Roman for a moment making sure he was comfortable, before they each laid a soft kiss to his lips.

While Allie searched through Roman's bag for clothes to help him change into, she gazed at her two other lovers as they helped each other remove their gear. Once Seth's shirt had been removed, Dean traced his fingers lightly over his bruised ribs and pulled the younger man into a passionate kiss. Allie heard Seth moan into it, while tugging at Dean's shirt, wanting it out of his way.

Allie moved over to Roman, who's eyes were fixated on two of his younger lovers in their heated embrace. Surprising him, Allie cautiously straddled Roman's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a sweet kiss. "How about a bath, big man?"

Roman nodded, allowing Allie to help him stand, causing him to groan loudly. Drawing the attention of the other two men, who finally pulled away from each other long enough to turn their heads in the direction of their other two lovers. Allie had an arm wrapped on the lowest part of Roman's back, walking him towards the shower. "I'm gonna help Ro take a bath."

After getting Roman into the bathroom, she turned on the faucet of the tub on and began filling it, before carefully helping him remove his gear. The tank, that was normally worn under his tactical vest, had been ripped off during the match. So after removing the vest, his smooth, tan Samoan skin was revealed to her. After nearly two years of being together, she still got that flip in her stomach every time she saw these men completely and unobstructed, and tonight was no different.

However, she fought down the feeling, knowing Roman was in too much pain. She made him sit down on the toilet in order to help him remove his boots and socks, before helping him to stand again. She unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxer briefs down, leaving him completely naked in front of her. Her Samoan Adonis.

Reaching up behind him, she gently pulled on the hair tie he used to keep his long locks back, releasing them and letting them cascade down his back. Turning towards the now full jacuzzi tub, she turned the water off and helped him climb into the tub. She watched as he settled himself back against the smooth surface of the tub inside the hot water, closing his eyes with a soft moan.

Leaving him to sit for a moment, she moved into the main room to retrieve his toiletry bag from his suitcase. Entering the room, she noticed the tv was now on and Dean and Seth were cuddled up on the king sized bed they were all sharing. Dean was propped up against the headboard, while Seth laid sprawled across him, both men in only a pair of boxer briefs now. Seth's head rested on Dean's chest, while his right arm was wrapped around his waist, hugging himself to the older man. His right leg was between both of Dean's, but was slightly curling around his left. Dean's arms were curled around him, while he dragged his fingers up and down Seth's right arm and back.

They both looked up as she entered the room, giving her small smiles. She skipped over towards them and sat beside Dean long enough to give them both a deep kiss. As she moved to pull back from Dean, he growled, shooting an arm out and around her, pulling her in tightly, keeping their lips locked. She giggled against his lips, pushing back from him after teasing his tongue with hers. She saw the lust in his eyes when she pulled back. It matched the lust Seth had in his eyes from watching them.

"Behave," she said to Dean, moving to stand up. "You too," she said giving Seth a flirty smile, that he answered with a sexy wink. "Let me take care of big man and get him to bed. Then it's your turn." The boys nodded, letting her return to her original task of grabbing Roman's toiletry bag, before she disappeared back into the bathroom.

If it wasn't for the soft groans coming from Roman when she returned to the bathroom, she would have thought he was asleep. Once gathering his soap, shampoo, and conditioner from his bag, she sat on the edge of the tub. She lathered his soap into a washcloth and gently began running it over his chest. After a few strokes, Roman's hand wrapped around hers, stopping the motion.

She looked up into his face and was met with his beautiful grey eyes, as he spoke for the first time since they left the locker room, "Aren't you coming in?"

"I didn't want to cramp you. I was trying to give you room to stretch out," she answered honestly.

"Get in here, Allie," Roman's voice left no room for discussion and she quickly stood and stripped out of her clothes. She took Roman's offered hand as she stepped into the tub, moving to sit next to him, but was stopped by his hands on her waist, pulling her down to straddle him.

She was surprised to feel his hardness brush against her as she settled on his lap. She figured he would be in too much pain for anything more than a bath and a rub down, but apparently her Samoan had other ideas.

She picked the washcloth back up and continued washing his body gently, while Roman slowly began grinding her body against him. Allie let out a shuttered groan when he rubbed against her bundle of nerves, bracing herself against his broad chest as he continued to rub their intimate areas together. Allie sat him up slowly and began washing his back very lightly, not pressing to hard, while she finished up washing his body.

Setting the washcloth to the side, she picked up one of the hotel water glasses and began rinsing his hair. Once it was wet enough, she picked up his shampoo and squeezed enough into her hands, then lathered his hair. Roman groaned at the sensation and leaned forward to run small bites and kisses along her neck, making her moan louder. After washing his hair thoroughly she rinsed it and repeated the same action with his conditioner.

Now finished with the task of washing him, she sat back and looked into his grey eyes seeing the lust building in them. Keeping his right arm wrapped firmly around her, Roman leaned forward grasping her right breast and began sucking and nibbling on the nipple. "Oh, fuck Ro," Allie moaned loudly, holding his head against her with her hand tangled in his long hair. Roman growled against her as the suction of his mouth intensified, making her begin to buck against him.

"You're gonna have to do the work tonight, baby," Roman said, as he pulled his mouth away from her to move to the other breast and begin the same assault on that one. Allie nodded, moaning as Roman latched on to her other nipple.

As Allie watched Roman's assault on her breast, she reached down between them and took a firm hold of his rock hard erection. She gave it several firm strokes, before positioning him at her entrance and slowly sliding down onto him. Condoms had long since gone in their relationship, Allie's IUD being the only form of protection the four of them needed. They were all tested regularly with the WWE and they trusted each other to be faithful.

Allie felt and heard Roman growl against her once she had fully seated herself on him. He pulled back from her breast, "Fuck, how do you stay so tight, baby? You have three huge cocks constantly fucking you and it's like fucking a virgin every time."

Allie blushed, but smirked as she squeezed her muscles tightly around, making him growl loudly at her and giving her a firm smack against her submerged ass. "You better behave yourself little one. Busted up or not, I can still put you over my knee and tan this pretty little ass of yours," Roman gripped her ass firmly, making his point and Allie moaned at the thought, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

Roman had a dominant side that Allie was only too happy to placate to when his need for sexual dominance arose. They dabbled with Dom/Sub play to the extent of light BDSM, that Dean and Seth were more than happy to watch. Nothing extreme ever took place, just simple bondage, spankings for not following orders, calling Roman 'Sir', and only being allowed to cum when told to.

The three men had scored majorly with Allie, finding a woman who could please them all in their individual sexual preferences. A submissive for Roman, a role play partner for Dean, and for Seth, a chance to top, since Dean would mostly only bottom for Roman and Roman had yet to take the step in losing that virginity.

Roman would never forget the elation and lust he felt the first time Allie had called him 'Sir' during sex. He had frozen for a minute, just staring at her deeply embarrassed blush for letting it slip out, but had soon found himself fucking her so hard into the mattress, she couldn't walk straight the next day. And the rest, as they say, is history.

Allie brought her head back down and met Roman's eyes, waiting patiently for permission to begin. She knew better than to proceed without his approval once he had made it known that he was in Dom mode and she wasn't overly surprised that he was tonight. After such a hard night and a feeling of losing control of everything that had happened during the match, he needed to regain that sense of control.

Allie gasped when he pulled her forward and took a harsh nip at her bottom lip, but not hard enough to make it bleed. The thought of Allie bleeding in any way made Roman sick to his stomach and he refused to ever be the cause of his precious baby girl being injured or bleeding. No matter how minor it might be. Pulling his hands and arms completely away from her body, Roman rested them on the edges of the tub as he issued out his demand, "Ride me, baby."

Allie rose her body up, withdrawing Roman's hard erection from her body, until only the tip remained. Moaning out, before she plunged her body back down, "Yes, sir."

Allie knew she wasn't allowed to move her hands from their current place on his chest unless he said so, nor was she allowed to kiss him. She began to bounce her body at a pace she knew Roman preferred, listening to the loud groans and growls that rumbled in his chest. He kept his eyes locked on hers for the most part, but would occasionally feel them roll back in his head at the sensation of her tight walls gripping him as she fucked herself on him.

"Mmmm... Sir, please," Allie whimpered out, desperately wanting to feel his touch. "Please, touch me?"

"Not yet," Roman husked out between groans. "I want to feel that pussy work me. That's the only thing I want to feel. My cock buried in your pussy." With that, Roman removed her hands from his chest and placed them against the wall on either side of his head. "Don't move your hands. Now, fuck that pussy on my cock."

"Yes, sir," Allie moaned out, feeling the itch in her hands start to burn with his demand of no touching at all. Both their moans got louder as Allie began to fuck herself harder and faster on Roman. They were both sure Dean and Seth could hear them and had no doubt that they were getting each other off to the sounds of Dom Roman with his Sub.

"Fuck! That's it, baby!" Roman growled out, loudly. Allie could tell he was getting close to breaking his no touching rule as she watched his hands clench and unclench more and more frequently. Without hesitation, she began to buck and squeeze as fast and hard as she could.

In her plot to get what she wanted from Roman, she quickly made things more difficult for herself, feeling the warmth pooling inside her, begin to heighten. "Sir, please? I'm getting so close."

She heard a chuckle rumble from his chest, as her eyes reconnected with his. "That backfired on you didn't it, baby girl?" Roman breathed out, giving her a knowing look, as she continued at her frantic and hurried pace. Regardless of her playful plot, Roman grabbed her and pulled her into him, kissing her roughly and forcing his silky tongue into her mouth.

As the kiss continued, Roman slid his hand down between them and began to rub at her clit vigorously, making Allie scream out, breaking the kiss. "Please Sir, may I cum for you?"

"Oh, fuck!" Roman yelled loudly, the water in the tub now sloshing around madly with Allie's equally mad thrusts against Roman. "I'm gonna cum so fucking hard inside you."

"Please, sir?" Allie begged him, fighting off the orgasm that was threatening to exploded.

"Say it, baby," Roman growled out. Allie knew what he wanted. It was a request that he rarely asked for. Only when Roman was at his dominant peak did he ask her for this. "Let me hear it."

Allie bit her lip, moaning out loudly, making sure to keep her eyes locked on Roman's. "Please," she breathed out, her hands clawing at the wall behind his head. "Please, may I cum for you, daddy?"

"Fuck, yes," Roman groaned, pulling into another rough kiss. Breathing out between kisses, "Cum for daddy."

Allie's body spasmed violently as her orgasm washed over her, her scream muffled by Roman's lips. As she rode the white wave of her orgasm, Roman let out a primal roar against her lips as he erupted inside her. They clung to each other, Allie knowing she was now allowed to move her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered out, as his breathing began to even out. He always thanked her. Thanked her for letting him use her body for his dominant pleasure. Thanked her for never denying him. Thanked her for never judging him. And thanked her for being his on-call sub.

"As always, my Samoan Adonis," she purred, while pulling back to look at him, she saw his face brighten at her words, "It was my pleasure."

After sharing a sweet and passionate kiss, Allie slipped herself gently off of Roman and cleaned herself up. Once finished, she stood up and climbed out of the tub, before turning and helping Roman to slowly stand up. "Are you ok, baby?" She asked, seeing him wince.

Roman gave her a sexy eyebrow wiggle and a smile, "I'm fantastic. Any pain is worth it." Allie smiled and shook her head at him in disbelief, before picking up a clean towel and helping him dry off. When she was finished, she helped him step into a pair of clean boxer briefs, after throwing the towel over his shoulder. She quickly dried off her body with another towel and then wrapped it around herself.

"Come on," she said motioning to the door, after draining the tub. "I'll dry and brush out your hair for you out there." Before she could get too far, Roman reached out and pulled her back into him.

He gave her a loving gaze, as he lowered his lips slowly towards hers and pressed them softly together. Pulling back slightly, he murmured against her pretty lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled, before pecking his lips again, then leading him out into the living area.

After drying and brushing out Roman's hair, Allie had him lay down on his stomach and went to retrieve the salve that the trainers had given them for his back out of his bag. Turning back, Dean was kneeling, straddled across his legs, rubbing gently up an down his back, while Seth was placing feather light kisses along each welt that his mouth could reach. She smiled fondly at the affection that her boys showed for one another, feeling her heart melt.

Handing the salve to Dean and kissing him, she then moved to Seth and placed her hand in one of his, gently tugged him up. "Come on, Sethie," she said, as he kept his eyes on the injured back of Roman. "Dean will finish up with Ro. Lets get you cleaned up." Seth nodded, leaning forward and placing a light kiss to Roman's forehead, then followed Allie into the bathroom after grabbing his stuff.

Allie joined Seth in the shower, helping him to wash his body and hair. Kisses and touches were exchanged amongst the cleansing, both enjoying the light playtime. However, Allie could tell something was bothering her ninja and she had an idea of what it was, but wouldn't push Seth into talking. She knew her lover well enough to know that no amount of pushing would make him talk if he didn't want to. So instead, she cleaned him and showed him the affection she felt he needed until he was ready to talk to her.

When they finished, she dried him off just like she had for Roman, and brushed out his two-toned hair, before parting it perfectly and pulling it back into a low bun at the base of his neck. Snapping the hair band into place, she lifted her eyes to meet his in the mirror, seeing the distant look in them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her still naked body against his back, bringing him out of his daze. He laid his arms on top of hers, as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I love you, ninja."

He smiled at her reflection in the mirror, her blues watching him. "I love you too, angel eyes." Allie smiled against his shoulder and pressed another kiss to it before pulling back and leading him out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Ambrose," Allie said to him, as Seth climbed into bed with Roman and snuggled up against him. Dean's eyes rose to meet hers from his position on the bed, on Roman's other side. "The Doctor's ready for you now."

Dean's eyes lit up with lust at her proposal, scrambling quickly off the bed and darting as fast into the bathroom as his injured body would allow. Allie chuckled and grabbed Dean's bag, before following him into the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom, Dean was perched on the sink, kicking his legs back and forth. A wide grin appeared on his face, as she closed the door behind her. "Hello, doctor," he purred at her, when she set the bag next to him on the sink.

"Hello, Mr. Ambrose," she said, while digging through his bag. "Your chart says you were in a tough match tonight. Are there any areas in particular that are bothering you?"

Doctor/patient was one of their favorite roleplay scenarios, amongst the many they had engaged in. They had played the sleazy boss/slutty secretary, the John/hooker, the cop/theif, and the teacher/student, just to name a few and they enjoyed all of them.

"I was worked over pretty well, doc," Dean shrugged. "It's probably best to just give me the once over."

Allie smirked, but nodded, stepping between his legs and taking a hold of the waistband of his briefs. "Well, we should probably remove these then. Don't want to miss anything." Dean pushed himself up on his hands and allowed her to pull them down, leaving him completely naked. Allie smirked again seeing Dean was already getting hard.

Stepping back between his legs, she smoothed her hands up his chest to his collar bone, checking for any bumps or bruises. She then ran her arms over his shoulders and down to his biceps. "Hmmm... You have very nice muscle definition Mr. Ambrose. It's obvious you take good care of yourself."

"My job requires it," Dean smirked at her as she continued moving her hands down to his forearms. "Plus the ladies love it." He watched as a telling look passed through her eyes. She hated other women treating her men like pieces of meat. Only she was allowed to do that. The boys knew how she felt on that topic and even though they would never turn to other women, they liked to spur Allie with it, just to see the possessive side of her come out.

Which is exactly what Dean was doing now.

"Hmmm," Allie said, a hint of edginess to her tone. "How nice for them." At that moment she moved her hands down to his sore hips and squeezed, making him bite back a growl of pain. Allie sent him a smug look, "Well, Mr. Ambrose. Seems the ladies will be missing out on you tonight. I just don't think your hips would hold up long enough for any satisfaction."

Dean gave her an unimpressed look, "Believe me, doc," he drawled out, "I'm more than capable of satisfaction. Bad hips or not."

"You'll have to excuse me for doubting you," Allie said, as she squeezed her hands lightly along his thighs. "But unless the lady was doing all the work, it just wouldn't work out for you tonight."

Before Allie could continue on exploring his body, Dean had pulled her in tightly, jumping off the counter and spun them around. He pressed Allie against the sink and gripped the top of her towel. "How about we test your theory, doctor?" Before she could answer, Dean pulled the towel loose and tossed it across the bathroom.

"Mr. Ambrose," she breathed out sultrily, "this is extremely unprofessional."

"Maybe next time, you'll keep your professional opinion about a man's sexual abilities to yourself," he growled out. He kissed her lips roughly, thrusting his tongue into her mouth when she gasped out in surprise.

Pulling back from her, he nipped at her jawline as he rasped out, "I think it's time for my oral examination." He kissed her forcefully again, making her moan against his lips, before he began pushing her down to her knees.

Once she settled on her knees, now confronted with the site of his throbbing erection, Allie placed her hands on his thighs, just above his knees. Looking up into his face, seeing the lust clouding his blue eyes, Allie leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue along his cock.

Dean moaned loudly when she closed her mouth over the tip and sucked on it lightly. "Oh fuck." After allowing her to continue for a few minutes, Dean gripped her chin and opened her mouth wider. "Keep that mouth open wide for me." Releasing her chin, he slid his fingers to the back of her head, tangling them in her hair and began thrusting slowly and deeply.

Another of Allie's amazing talents was her lack of a gag reflex. The boys had tested it on more than one occasion, finding that she could take a large amount of punishment in that category. Dean continued to fuck into her mouth, closing his eyes as he savored the feel of her throat constricting around him.

Pulling back from her mouth, Dean lifted her to her feet, gently by her hair. As soon as their eyes met, he attached his lips to hers, ravaging her mouth with his. Her mind fogged up for a moment, before he suddenly spun her around so she was facing the mirror. He placed her hands on the sink to brace herself, then gripped her hips and gently pulled them out.

"I'm going to fuck you now, doctor," he breathed into her ear, gripping her hips tightly. He began to grind himself against her folds and up between her ass cheeks, making her groan out deeply. "Does the good doctor want my cock in her pussy?"

"Fuck, yes," she moaned out, grinding back against him as much as his grip on her would allow. "Please fuck me, Mr. Ambrose."

With that, he plunged himself deeply into her in one smooth fluid thrust. They both groaned deeply as he bottomed out inside her, making her grip the sink harder. After a moment he began pulling his length slowly out of her, before snapping his hips forward quickly and harshly back into her. She moaned whorishly as he continued that heavenly pace, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

Dean groaned deeply as her gripped her hair harshly with his right hand and pulled her up to press her back against his chest. She kept her right hand on the sink to balance herself as she began thrusting herself back against him, meeting his pace. Dean bit harshly at her neck, drawing a strangled screaming moan out of her as her left hand tangled into his hair.

Their pace became frantic and they both could feel the warm feeling in the deepest part of their stomachs begin to boil. Dean began nipping and kissing further across her neck and down her shoulder. "Oh, Mr. Ambrose," she moaned out. "You feel so good."

He let out a growling chuckle, "Eating your words now, aren't you doctor?" His pace increased even further, making her lose her thrusting pattern against him. She moaned loudly, leaning forward against the sink, resting on both of her forearms. His pace was rapid and wild, making it impossible for her to keep up. So, she leaned against the sink and moaned like a slut for her 'lunatic fringe'. "My cock making that pussy feel good, baby?"

"Yes," she whimpered out, then screamed out as his right hand slid down past her stomach and began rubbing frantically at her already throbbing bundle of nerves. "I'm g-gonna c-cum!" She would never understand how he was able to multitask at this wild pace and never stumble or falter. To be honest, she really didn't care, because it didn't really matter. All that mattered was how he made her feel and how she was able to make him feel.

"Cum for me, baby," he groaned in her ear.

"I w-want you to c-cum with me," she husked out, as he leaned forward and pressed his chest against her back. Turning her face to his, he claimed her lips in a sloppy and rough kiss, bruising her lips.

Pulling back, he nipped roughly at her bottom lip before growling at her, "I'm right behind you. Cum, baby." With his words, Allie let her orgasm flood every fiber of her being as her walls tightened around Dean. A loud roar erupted from him as he exploded inside her, continuing to thrust frantically, riding them both through their orgasms.

As Allie came down from her orgasm, she began to paw her right hand limply at Dean's arm that was draped across her stomach. He collapsed against her, breathing hard and balancing himself on his left hand that rested against the sink. He trailed feather light kisses across her shoulders and down her back as they both struggled to calm their rapid breathing and thumping hearts.

"Fuck, I love you," he whimpered against her back, making her chuckle breathlessly. "How did we get so lucky to find you, baby?"

"I think I'm the lucky one," Allie murmured, eyes still glazed over as they met Dean's in the mirror. "I'm living every Shield fangirl's fantasy. I'm pretty sure I'm on a couple thousand hit lists." She hissed softly, as Dean slowly began to pull out of her. Standing up and pulling her along with him, Dean turned her and kissed her deeply. Pulling back, Allie smiled against his lips, "I love you, too."

"Mmm," Dean hummed against her lips, "shower with me?"

Allie chuckled, pulling back and heading towards the shower, she smiled over her shoulder, "Only if you behave yourself."

"No promises," he smirked, following her into the shower.

After taking a leisurely shower, in which Dean most definitely did not behave himself, not that Allie would ever complain, the couple moved out of the bathroom to join their other two lovers. Roman was still sprawled on his stomach on the left side of the bed, sound asleep, while Seth gently ran his fingers up and down the bigger man's back soothingly.

"How long has he been asleep?" Allie whispered to Seth, running a soft hand across Roman's forehead, brushing away a few wisps of hair that had escaped.

"Fell asleep shortly before the porno filming in the bathroom began," Seth said cheekily, earning a swift crack on the ass from Dean, making him yelp.

"You're just jealous," Dean laughed, climbing into bed beside Seth and wrapping an arm snugly around his waist. Pulling Seth flush up against him, he kissed him soundly and laid him down on his back crawling on top of him. The two continued to make out for a few minutes until Allie joined them in bed.

After shuffling around, Dean was now laying on his back, as close to Roman as possible, wanting some skin to skin contact from the older man. Allie curled up against him, resting her head against his chest, while Seth spooned up against her tightly, sandwiching her between himself and Dean.

Settling down and closing their eyes, the three of them nearly jumped out of their skin when the deep rumble of Roman's voice mumbled beside them. "It did sound like a porno." The other three laughed loudly after the initial startle, turning towards Roman as he gently shifted so he was now facing his three younger lovers. A smile graced his handsome face, while he stretched his neck and connected his lips to Dean's, before Allie and Seth leaned over to meet his lips as well.

As they all settled back into their previous positions, Roman stretched his right arm across Dean and rested his hand on the space where Allie and Seth's hips met. After a few minutes and soft murmurs of their love for each other, they all drifted off to sleep.

She wasn't positive what woke her, but it didn't take long for her to realize that it was most likely the lack of warmth that had been pressed against her back. Glancing behind her, she saw the empty spot where Seth had been. Gently untangling herself from Dean and Roman, she slid herself out of bed, slipped on her black silk robe and went looking for her two toned ninja.

She found him on the balcony, sitting in the center of the gliding bench, swaying it back and forth slowly. Walking slowly towards him, she watched as he became aware of her presence and held a hand out to her. Taking his hand, she let him guide her to straddle his black boxer brief covered thighs and settled down onto his lap.

She ran her hands up his smooth chest and into his hair, removing his hair tie. She brushed her fingers through his hair to loosen the tangles, before gathering it in her hands again and tying it back into a loose bun at the base of his neck. Bringing her hands down from his hair, she rested them softly against his thick neck and used her thumbs to tilt his head back. When his eyes met hers, she could see the sadness and worry in his eyes.

He shook his head slowly, letting out a long sigh, "I don't know if I'm ready for this tomorrow, angel." His voice sounded so quiet and shaky, it broke Allie's heart. "I don't know if I can do this." She had known since this morning that something had been bothering Seth. He had been distracted and seemed often in a daze. The four of them had discussed this pending inevitable, knowing that, especially since their win over Evolution tonight, that Hunter would only step up his game.

When he had approached Seth a few weeks ago, Seth had immediately blown him off and didn't hesitate in relaying the incident to his lovers. Allie had known that it was only a matter of time before he tried to get to one of them and in all honesty she had thought it would be Dean.

When Seth had come to them and told them about what Hunter had tried, she quickly began putting together a plot of her own. Evolution had to be destroyed and Hunter would finally lose.

"We have to destroy them from within, Sethie. Hunter will never stop unless we find a way to dismantle the fortress he's built around himself," she said trying to comfort him, pressing her body against his. "They'll never suspect you. They'll suspect something if it's Dean or Roman. You don't have to do this if you don't want to baby. We would never make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I'll do whatever I have to do to protect my family," Seth breathed against her lips. "I just hate the idea of being away from the three of you."

"You'll be with us every night, baby," Allie whispered against his lips. "It's only for a little while and you'll be with us at home and every night on the road, even if we have to go to the next town to find a hotel. I won't sleep well unless I know you're safe beside us every night."

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Seth kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth and tangling it with hers. She moaned into the kiss as Seth stood, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Keeping their lips firmly attached, Seth walked them back into the hotel room, closing the door behind them.

Barely making it a few feet, he lowered both of them to the floor, Allie keeping her legs locked firmly around his waist. She could feel his covered growing hardness rubbing against her heated core. Seth slid his right hand in between them and pulled the tie to her robe loose. Pushing the robe open revealed her naked body to his and he pressed down against her, feeling her naked chest against his.

He slowly trailed his lips from hers down to her neck and after lingering for a moment, he continued on to her chest. Seth was different from Dean and Roman when it came to letting out emotional aggression. Roman had his need for sexual dominance and Dean had his need for playful, rough sex. Seth, however, had a need for slow, passionate love making. All of them served as a way for the men to gain that deep emotional connection with their beautiful lady.

Continuing on his journey down her body, Allie whimpered softly as his lips and tongue trailed across her stomach, making her unwrap her legs from his waist. She arched her back and moaned when his warm breath passed over her hot, wet center. She bit her lip in an attempt to muffle her moans, trying her hardest to not wake up Dean and Roman.

She dug her fingers tightly into the carpet beneath her as his mouth closed over her, a stammering guttural moan slipping out. He alternated between sucking gently at her nub and lapping his tongue between her folds. When he suddenly dove his tongue inside her, she gripped his hair between her fingers and thrusted up into his assault.

"Oh, Seth," she breathed out in a whisper, fighting desperately not to groan. "Baby, feels so good." Seth moaned sending vibration through her body that made her buck against his face, driving his tongue further inside her. She was a whimpering mess underneath him as he drove her further and further into bliss.

Pulling back, making her groan in disappointment, he came back up to meet her face and kissed her. She pulled his hair free of the bun and threaded her fingers through his hair. She could feel his now fully hard erection rubbing against her as she tasted herself on his tongue. He rutted against her causing both of their breath to stutter into the kiss, both of their heads spinning at the pleasure.

After a moment, she felt him lift slightly, keeping their lips together, as he pushed his briefs down and kicked them off his legs. Laying back against her, she moaned wantonly at the feel of his completely naked body against hers. He rubbed against her a few times, before slowly slipping inside her.

Allie gasped out at the sensation of his hardness slowly entering her completely. They laid against each other, slowly kissing and enjoying the electric connection of their two bodies. No matter how many times her boys filled her it always felt like the first time. After almost two years, they all knew each other's bodies, knew each other's likes, dislikes, and kinks, but this would always feel brand new.

Allie lifted her legs slowly and ran her bare feet along the back of his legs, caging him in tightly. They both groaned as Seth slowly began to rock his hips against her and ran his lips down to her jawline, nipping gently at it. Allie trailed her hands down over his shoulders and grasped at them when Seth picked up his pace.

"Fuck, baby," he groaned out against her jaw, then buried his face into her neck. Her walls gripped him tightly spurring his pace on, as their skin now softly slapped together. He slid his arms around her waist, gently lifting her up so he was now kneeling with her straddling his waist, his pace never faltering. She dropped her arms allowing the robe to fall, leaving her now completely naked against him.

Allie bit down into his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly against him as he brushed against her g-spot, trying to stifle the loud moan that threatened to escape. Seth began thrusting harder and faster up into her, brushing against her spot with every stroke. She became a trembling mess in his arms, grasping and biting at him, trying to gain some control.

As his pace continued to intensify, she felt the familiar warmth beginning to pool in her belly. Seth's thrusts started to become frantic and faltering, losing his pace letting Allie know he was close as well. He growled in her ear confirming her thoughts, "Baby, I'm close. I need you to come for me."

"Oh, fuck, Seth," she moaned loudly, no longer caring about the volume. Her previous rounds with Roman and Dean had left her extremely sensitive and she felt her body begin to spasm with her third orgasm. Her walls gripped Seth tightly, sending him over the edge into his own.

"Oh, fuck!" He yelled out, pumping his release into her. His thrusts slowing as laid them both back down, as they panted against each other's lips. He pressed slow lazy kisses to her lips as they both came down from their orgasms. "I don't know what we'd do without you, baby."

Allie brushed a hand down his face as he pulled back to look at her face in the moon light coming through the door. "You'll never have to find out." Smiling, he dropped a few more gentle kisses to her lips before pulling away and sitting back.

"If you two are done, you can get your asses back in bed. I'm cold," they heard the gruff voice of Dean coming from the edge of the bed. Looking over they were met with the wicked grins of both Dean and Roman, as they laid on the edge of the bed on their stomachs. Seth and Allie laughed as they untangled from each other, Seth helping her to her feet then disappearing into the bathroom.

Allie walked over to her older lovers and brushed her hands through their hair. "Sethie is gonna need all our love and support through this."

"He always has it," Roman hummed, giving her a small understanding smile. He chuckled when Dean tugged her onto the bed, as Seth came out with a wash cloth and towel, cleaning her up. After tossing them to the floor, the four lovers all climbed back into bed and tangled their bodies together once again.

Their future as a stable was uncertain, but their love and dedication to each other would never falter.

_"The tide recedes, but leaves behind  
bright seashells on the sand.  
The sun goes down, but gentle warmth  
still lingers on the land.  
The music stops, yet echoes on  
in sweet, soulful refrains.  
For every joy that passes,  
something beautiful remains."_


End file.
